


Like a New Emotion

by r_lee



Category: War for the Oaks - Emma Bull
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1631528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_lee/pseuds/r_lee





	Like a New Emotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [athenejen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenejen/gifts).



 

 

The scorch marks still showed on the curtain and wall in the rehearsal space on Washington Avenue. Phouka had graciously and repeatedly offered to take care of that but Eddi refused. Leaving them just as they were the day Willy was taken seemed the best and most fitting tribute she could make to him in a _physical_ sense. Carla tried. She wanted those things gone, those memories scrubbed. But dammit, Eddi was still the leader of the band and what she said went; she'd gotten them this far, against all odds, and that still wielded more than a little bit of power.

"I could get rid of those, rose of my heart." This wasn't the first time today Phouka had made the offer. Eddi shook her head numbly, walking around the rehearsal space that seemed suddenly too empty. It was too devoid of music, too devoid of the strange light Willy brought with him when he walked into the room.

"I can't believe he's gone." It was the one and only time she allowed herself to say it aloud. Shaking off Phouka's approach -- she would have _loved_ to just fall into those arms, but it didn't feel right, not in _this_ space -- she slung the guitar strap over her neck, plugged in, and let loose with a riff from the Eurythmics' _Here Comes the Rain Again,_ but it sounded naked and threadbare without the rest of the band. Still, eyes closed, she plowed on, vowing to get through the rhythm guitar track without tears, without losing it.

Somewhere in the middle of the song Eddi became aware of the steady bass beat thumping along beside her. Slowly, slowly, she opened her eyes to see Hedge, knee-deep in humble thought as always, creating his own brand of unspoken beauty at her side. He hadn't said a word but had simply appeared, picking up in harmony with Eddi's guitar. The song was raw and sorely lacking and Eddi knew she was no Annie Lennox vocally speaking, but she did all right. Her voice soared and her guitar sang and Hedge's bass provided the strong backbeat and for just a moment as she looked fiercely over at Phouka standing in the corner with his small curious grin she could have _sworn_ she felt the crisp and undeniable ozone of magic crackling in the air.

She _knew_ she'd felt it, and only just barely divested herself of the guitar before gathering both Hedge and Phouka into a mighty mad hug.

Neither of them had the chance to protest.

 


End file.
